living_steelfandomcom-20200214-history
The Starcaste
The Starcaste were the members of the Starguild, and the rulers of the Imperium. A small, elite class of people, they monopolized all high technology and used this monopoly to secure tremendous wealth and power for themselves. While the vast majority of the people were of the lower classes, it was the Starcaste that dominated society. Most of their energies were consumed in competing and bickering among themselves, and the remainder was used to keep the Landcaste in line. Nearly all of the powerful forces on Rhand at the present are built on what remains of Starcaste groups. 'Civilians' On a personal level, Starcaste Civilians were formerly very finely dressed, in business suits or leisure outfits. Their clothing was made by the most prestigious designers and was custom fitted and hand sewn, using the best materials available. It was never mass produced, and usually sported complex stitching and pattern work. This attire has now seen considerable wear and is showing signs of abuse. The custom tailoring and superb craftsmanship of this clothing is still apparent, however, although it is generally reserved for ceremonial occasions. The people of the Starcaste had the best of medical care as well. They do not require glasses, as their eyes have been surgically corrected when necessary. Their teeth are perfectly straight, and body adornment, such as glistening tattoos, feathers, and scales are fairly common. Specialized creams were used to inhibit hair growth once a hairstyle was established, and so the Starcaste still appear fairly well groomed. They had moderate amounts of excellent quality jewelry, including rings bearing their family crests, and were far more likely to actually own their personal effects than the lower classes, which were mostly forced to rent. Anything they did own was custom tailored to their needs. Much of this property may have been lost, stolen, or bartered in recent months, but it is still likely that they possess more wealth than members of other castes. 'Bodyguards' Important members of the Starcaste, those with more prestigious positions than others, generally travelled with Bodyguards. They chose their Bodyguards with care, and almost always selected elite Landcaste ex-military personnel. These people are 30 to 45 years old, with high Strength and Agility. The Bodyguard of a member of the Starcaste enjoyed many advantages, and so these posts were taken by the best of the combat troops in the military. Bodyguards are people who have always been at the top of their field, and have a look of confidence and command. These people were often the heroes of their society, and as such they conferred a kind of prestige upon their employers. Bodyguards were always well dressed and groomed, and like the Starcaste they had the best medical care and access to grooming creams. Their clothing, while well made, did not have the flair of Starcaste civilian clothing. It was durable and completely functional, and just presentable enough for social settings. This clothing is holding up well under current conditions, and can be readily replaced. Under their jackets, Bodyguards usually wore Body Armor and an equipment harness for weapons and accessories. Standard Bodyguard equipment includes an FMP8 Machine Pistol, Brass Knuckles, First Aid Kit, and appropriate support equipment, such as a small metal detector, Night Vision Gear, and so forth. An Injection Kit was kept on an arm band, containing up to four syringes of Combat Drugs. Additionally, a small communicator was implanted in one ear and a voice activated microphone implanted in the neck. 'Starcaste Law Enforcement' Every member of the Starguild had its own Law Enforcement organization, for maintaining order internally and for corporate espionage and political intrigue. They also monitored the activities of powerful members of the Landcaste. Because of this wide rarige of duties, Starcaste Law Enforcement agents were well trained in a variety of skills; combat, espionage, and diplomacy all played important parts in their activities. Law Enforcement personnel had roughly the same equipment as listed for Imperial Law Enforcement Alpha Team members. 'Starforce' Most Starcaste citizens are descended from the powerful businessmen and politicians who created the Starguild system. They tend to devote their time to industry, science, and the arts, and are unlikely to do anything that would endanger their enjoyment of life. Some members of the Starcaste, however, come from families steeped in military tradition; the descendants of the soldiers who actually fought in the Corporate Wars and the other battles that shaped the early days of the Starguild. They were granted Starcaste citizenship, not because of their knowledge or political clout, but because they held the military power. It has been centuries since that time, but most of the families which provided the very first Starmarines continue to do so. Members of the Starforces are highly respected in Starcaste society, and families which continue the military tradition are revered. Starforce soldiers generally have the same equipment as listed for Trident Starmarine Alpha Team members. 'Tourists on Rhand' See Tourists on Rhand. Category:Starguild Imperium Category:Starcaste System